The present invention relates to a receptacle.
As an interface standard for transmitting differential signals, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard, IEEE1394, and the like have been known. An interface conforming to such a standard is provided in various electronic instruments. In recent years, the size of an electronic instrument has been reduced accompanying an increase in demand for a portable instrument. In the electronic instrument equipped with the above-mentioned interface, a reduction of the size of the electronic instrument results in a decrease in the interconnect distance between a precision circuit such as an internal logic circuit and the interface (receptacle, for example). This may cause a problem to occur in the electronic instrument due to overvoltage and static electricity from the outside.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-261449 discloses a method for protecting an electronic instrument against overvoltage. However, since a receptacle provided in a small electronic instrument may have small dimensions, it is difficult to apply the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-261449 to a receptacle provided in a small electronic instrument. Moreover, when applying the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-261449 to a receptacle of which the dimensions are defined in the interface standard, the receptacle may not conform to the definition of the standard. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-261449 to the above-mentioned interface.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-85118 discloses a cable in which a common mode choke coil is provided to a connector. In the case where a protection element which protects an electronic instrument against overvoltage is provided to the connector inside the cable, the electronic instrument can be protected against overvoltage by connecting the cable with the receptacle. However, when the cable is removed from the electronic instrument, terminals inside the receptacle of the electronic instrument are not provided with protective measures. In this case, an internal circuit of the electronic instrument may be destroyed due to static electricity from the outside.